El Rojo y El Verde Combinan
by eliza kgranger
Summary: Una apuesta, un tutu y una venganza... todo sea por salvar el honor. Un desafío, no olviden los reviews


Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner.

Ahoa bien, este fic, me ha rondado los pensamento desde hace ya mucho, y creo que es necesario que por fin salga.

* * *

EL ROJO Y EL VERDE COMBINAN

Era una preciosa tarde de primavera, el cesped estaba más verde que nunca, el lago parecía tan calmado y sus aguas tan azules, que Draco podía jurar que no era más que un espejo reflejando el infinito del cielo. Nada podía arruinar el día o por lo menos eso pensaba el chico.

Recostado contra un árbol disfrutando de su sombra y frescura vio pasar un grupo de chicas liderado por una excentrica peliroja, Draco siempre se había preguntado como Ginevra Weasley había salido tan hermosa, teniendo como hermanos a unos chicos que de no ser por el hecho de que caminaban erguidos bien podrían pasar a ser el eslabón perdido de Darwin.

En un momento dado Draco vio como las chicas sonreían maquiavelicamente y no dejaban de darle unas cuantas miradas furtivas. Mientras la peliroja de espaldas hacia él, negaba con la cabeza.

Draco sabía que de no ser porque era un Slytheryn y la mala fama que le habían hecho San Potter y compañía no tenía más chicas delirando por él. Sabía que era guapo, y que su elegancia innata lo hacía irresistible, y aunque sentía mucho respeto por su madre, estaba seguro que esa galantería le tendría asegurado un buen futuro y no sería su talón de aquiles como decía su madre.

- Vaya, vaya, se supone que las serpientes son de sangre fría, no deberías estar mejor bajo la luz del sol, y no aquí privando a las personas de la sombra y la frescura. - La peliroja se había acercado silenciosamente sorprendiendolo.

- Bueno querida, lo que puedo decir a mi favor es que hasta que no vea a una "persona" no dejare este agradable lugar. -Draco pudo observar la cara de indignación de la chica al no ser considerada una persona por su parte, aunque si fuera más observadora, podría haberse dado cuenta que las miradas que el rubio le dirijían no eran de asco ni mucho menos, si no que eran de admiración, y para Draco ella no era una persona sino una diosa.

- Ahora compruebo lo que dicen, las serpientes si son ciegas, vaya y yo que creía que no atrapabas la snitch porque eras demasiado lento...

- A que te refieres Weasley?... crees tú que podrías ganarme y atrapar la snitch antes que yo?

- Siempre Malfoy.

- Quieres apostar?

- Si yo gano tu te vistes con un tutu rosado y bailaras el lago de los cisnes frente a todo Hogwarts...

- y si yo gano que harás tú?

- uhhmm, bueno como está dificil que pierda, que te parece que yo sea tu esclava por un día..

- sólo un día, no me atrae, que tal una semana???

- acepto.

Sin esperar a más se dirigieron al campo de quidditch se subieron a sus respectivas escobas, liberaron a la snitch y empezó la busqueda, Draco era más ágil pero Ginny no se dejaba llevar, primero analizaba la situación; en eso vio un brilló disimuladamente lo observó y se dio cuenta que era la snitch, pero estaba más cerca de Malfoy, le llevaba ventaja y por nada del mundo se dejaría ganar, así que tomo una posición muy sensual se alisó más el cabello y con una sonrisa encantadora, se acercó a Malfoy, este no podía dejar de verla, se acercó despacio y sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo muy despacio al oído...

- Eres el chico más sexi que he visto y si no fueras una serpiente, me tendrías a tus pies..

Dracó se sonrojó y quedó estático en su escoba, ella sonrio y con un pequeño ademán le dijo adios dirigiéndose a atrapar la snitch. Cuando Draco reaccionó era demasiado tarde, ella se declaraba ganadora, abajo ya se había reunido un buen gurpo de chicos, mientras por el campo se veía venir a los demás junto con los profesores. Draco supo que era el fín.

Como un buen Malfoy, bajó a los vestidores, le pidio a Zachary que alistará la música y agradeció internamente a su madre por las clases de baile que le dio de pequeño, por lo menos así el ridículo no sería mayor.

Vestido con mallas y un tutu rosado Draco salió al campo e hizo la mejor interpretación del Lago de los cisnes, tanto así que todos, incluídos los Griffindor, le hicieron una ovación de pie.

En la noche mientras estaba en la sala común recibiendo las felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, no solo por el hecho de haber salvado el honor de los Slytheryn al cumplir con su palabra sino también por su magnifica interpretación, y porque como le dijo una chica, ningún otro chico se habría visto más sexy en mallas; Patsy entró hecha una furia...

- No puedo creerlo Draco, eres un estúpido.

- Sólo eso me faltaba, crees que no me siento mal con todo, como para que me insultes así...

- Es que esa pequeña idiota apostó con sus compañeras que podía hacerte sonrojar y que además te haría usar un tutu, y la muy mañosa lo consiguió, es que había que ver tu cara mientras ella feliz de la vida atrapaba la snitch.. y luego mejor ni te digo.

Draco estaba furioso, había caído en la trampa de la chica, demonios, debía vengarse debía hacerla pagar.

En la mañana durante el desayuno Draco observó a la pequeña Weasley disfrutando de su desayuno, y la perfecta venganza vino a su mente.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo donde su querido profesor Snape.

Ginny disfrutaba de la vida, se había ganado unos cuantos galeones por parte de sus compañeras y además había disfrutado de la maravillosa vista de un Draco en mallas. El chico era guapísimo tanto así que no había tenido que mentirle ayer durante la apuesta. Si no fuera un Slytheryn.. y suspiró...

Cuando si dirigía a sus clase como de costumbre Ginny se fue sóla a retocarse al baño, sabía que Mirtle no estaría allí ya que había entrenamiento de quidditch y a ella le encantaba observar a los chicos en los vestidores.

Draco la esperaba en los baños... al verla entrar, sonrió.

- Vaya, miren quien está aquí, es un baño de chicas Malfoy por si te has dado cuenta.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo..

- sobre?

- Debo reconocer que me ganaste limpiamente, y en mi familia es costumbre hacer un brindis por quienes juegan limpio. Así que espero que aceptes y brindemos en tu honor..

Ginny dudaba, primero porque sabía que lo de jugar limpio no era cierto y luego es que el chico no se destacaba por ser muy honesto, como decían Harry y Ron, pero la mirada de seguridad de él la hicieron decidirse... "si no fuera un Slytheryn".. Draco sirvió dos copas y de una pequeña botella sirvio un poco de vino o eso parecía.

- A tu Salud Ginny..

- A mi salud..

Draco se llevó la copa a los labios al mismo tiempo que Ginny... pero no bebió.. Al probar, Ginny sintio un raro sabor en sus labios y un cosquilleo en su piel, y vio como poco a poco sus manos iban tomando un color verdoso..

- Es una trampa.. me engañaste...

- Tú me engañaste primero, y eso te sucede por no jugar limpio sabes... si fueras más honesta no habrías aceptado el brindis...

- Debes hacer algo, no puedo salir así...

- Primero disculpate..

- no lo haré...

- bien entonces me voy y buscate tu sóla la cura... además te ves muy bien sabes el verde de tu piel luce muy bien con el rojo de tu pelo...

- ahhh... esta bien, disculpame... ahora dime cual es el remedio...

- Fácil debes hacer que el chico al que quieres te de un beso... y no cualquier beso, si no un beso de amor... vamos a ver que tan buen besador es San Potter... - Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio al pensar en Harry besando a Ginny, mueca que fue percibida por Ginny, quien no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Todo sea por la belleza - dijo Ginny quien se acercó a Draco y le dio el beso más apasionado de su vida.. Draco no pudo evitar responderle... la venganza era realmente dulce - Tienes razón el rojo de griffindor y el verde de Slytherin combinan a la perfección.


End file.
